Unknown Past, Unknown Future
by nelle-fang
Summary: The Mustant X team are needed for a rescue mission concerning a dangerous mutant. While during the mission someone on the rescue team gets to go head on with their past, and it is a painful one.
1. Powerful But Dangerous

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 1: Powerful But Dangerous**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

Adam walks into the living room quarters of the new Sanctuary and the Mutant X team are sitting on the couches trying to understand why Adam called a meeting. They see them walk in and wait patiently.

Adam: Are you guys up for a mission?

Brennan: Sure if it hasn't to do with Jamie needing rescuing.

Adam: She doesn't.

Brennan: Good. What's the mission.

The entire team has been on edge after Jamie's master escape and not seeing or hearing from her in one month. They were ready for a mission, anything to take their mind off of Jamie.

Jesse: What's the mission?

Adam: A friend of mine needs our help to find a young mutant who is, well too powerful for her own good.

Emma: Do you know if he works for the Diminion or not?

Adam: I know he doesn't because he is also a mutant and has his own military problem.

Emma: Oh.

Adam smiles then continues.

Adam: His name is Charles Xavier. He is a telepath.

Brennan: Why does he need our help?

Adam: She is kind of hard to find with out expert mutant locaters.

Shalimar: But can't this Xavier find her with his powers?

Adam: It is quite difficult for him to get an exact location but is narrowing down the spots.

Brennan: So why does he need our help?

Adam looked at Brennan. I guess it wasn't answered well enough before.

Adam: This girl is very powerful and is sort of counter acting what Charles is trying to do.

Emma: How do you mean more powerful?

Adam: Just think of all the types of psionics and then picture a young girl with… all of them.

Brennan: You mean like Ashlocke?

Adam: No, no nothing like him. You see the Genomex children and the mutants Charles finds are different. You all were created by genetics, the other mutants just mutated.

Lexa: I have never heard of that before.

Adam: Yeah well not many have and both Charles and I are thankful for that but it soon will become knowledge to the world if we don't move quickly.

Adam walked around the team to be in front of them now and started to explain the crazy new mission of Mutant X.

Adam: The girl's name is Kaddy Michaels. She is 15 and out on the streets alone with no family and no one to trust. She has such an overwhelming power that it can destroy her and god knows how many others. Charles has ask me if Mutant X will go up to his school and help find and help this girl before a certain other group does. Since we have to move quickly I will tell you more when we get there. So pack and then head for the Helix.

Adam left in a hurry to his room to fast for any of the others could ask another question.

Brennan: You know he always seem to leave the room when he doesn't want us to ask questions.

Lexa: It's Adam, Brennan. What else is he going to do tell us everything at once?

Everyone had a nice laugh and left to pack, while wondering where exactly were they going?

_**Hope you like it so far. And I'm sorry that it is up late. Please R&R. Most appriciate that.**_


	2. Xavier's School

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 2: Xavier's School**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

The helix touched down on an open area with trees and a huge building that was in front of the plane. The doors opened and six people walked out: one tall dark haired man with a long black leather coat holding hands with a little shorter woman with blonde hair and a brown coat; next came a young man a little shorter than the first with blonde hair walking with a brunet with sharp eyes and in all black, the man was just wearing a blue tank; finally the last two an older man with brown hair and a much younger woman also with brown hair, both were wearing black jackets. They all walk up to the entrance of the big building and stopped.

Brennan: Whoa, Adam you didn't tell us anything about a school.

Adam: It's not just a school, Brennan. It is Xavier's School for gifted youngsters.

Brennan looks at Adam with great confusion and Adam just smiled.

Adam: Mutants, Brennan. Xavier made this school so he can teach them and help them with their powers.

Brennan: Oh. So why are we here again.

Shalimar, Emma, and Lexa start laughing.

Brennan: What's so funny?

Lexa: You are Sparky.

Brennan: Hey! I told you to quit calling me that.

The girls laughed again then turned to Adam.

Adam: Alright enough of this fooling around. We have work to be done.

Adam starts walking through the entrance way and stops at the front door. He knocks and a few moments later a young women opened the door. She smiled at the six people, some looking a little confused.

Girl: Can I help you?

Adam: Yes, I'm looking for Charles Xavier. He invited my team and I.

Girl: Right, then you must be Adam Kane. Come in. I'm Rogue. The Professor told me you would be coming today.

A boy about Rogue's age came up to the group.

Rogue: Hey Bobby. Adam this Bobby Drake, my boyfriend.

Booby: Nice to meet you Mr. Kane. You can call me Ice Man.

Brennan: Why exactly?

Bobby took Brennan's hand and started to frost it.

Bobby: That's why.

Bobby said with a smile. Brennan shook his hand to get the ice off of it. He looked a little upset at the boy. Lexa steps up next to Brennan.

Lexa: Well it's obvious that he is called Ice Man, he can create ice. That's why we call you Sparky cause you shoot electricity.

Brennan turned to Lexa very angry.

Brennan: I told you stop calling me that.

Lexa: Sorry I just like the reaction I get out of you.

Lexa, Emma, and Shalimar start chuckling while Brennan got madder.

Shalimar: Oh come on Bren it's just a joke.

Brennan: Fine.

Bobby: Rogue and I know a girl who van do that. Her name is…

Girl: Jubilee. I can introduce myself Bobby.

Rogue: We can take you to the Professor now.

Adam: Thank You.

The Mutant X team followed the young adults. Rogue and Bobby are holding hands and Emma notices that Rogue is wearing gloves.

Shalimar: So Rogue what is your power?

Rogue stops and let's go of Bobby's hand. Rogue looks sadden by this question, but she answers anyway.

Rogue: When I tough someone's skin I absorb their life energy and in a Mutant's case… I absorb their gift for a while.

Rogue turns back around and walks up to a beautiful wooden door and knocked.

Man's Voice: Bring them in Rogue.

Rogue opened the door and let everyone walk in. There was a bald man in the corner facing the big window in a wheelchair. Once everyone was in the room the man spoke.

Man: Adam, I'm glad you made it.

Jubilee, Rogue, and Bobby turned to walk out of the room to give them privacy when the man spoke again.

Man: Jubilee, Rogue, Bobby please stay you need to hear this too.

Bobby closed the doors and the man in the wheelchair turned around.

Man: Adam these three mutants here can help us in helping young Kaddy Michaels. They have similar pains as young Michaels and would be a great deal of help on the mission.

Adam: Charles, we will do what ever we can to help and if you think these three are part of the plan then so do I.

The three teenagers smiled, they finally get a real mission.

Jesse: So what exactly is the mission that we are supposed to be doing?

Xavier: Well Mr. Kilmartin there is two members of your team and these three here, who may be the only ones who can give Kaddy help. Ms. Michaels is suffering from feeling like an outsider, and quite possibly a freak. She has been on the streets for a quite long time for her age. And if we don't find her soon a certain old friend of mine will exploit her powers and her frustration to his own purpose.

Jesse: Who are the two from Mutant X?

Xavier: Emma de Louro and …Jamie Scott.

Brennan: Jamie?

Xavier: Yes Mr. Mulwray. Both Jamie and Ms. de Louro here knows all to well of what Kaddy must being going through.

Emma: How do you know if I am the right person, I haven't really…

Xavier: Ms. de Louro you are the person that Adam picked and I agree with him. You prove yourself by just being here. And of course I can see it in you.

Emma was a little angry about this guy reading her without permission. The old man smiled and started talking again.

Xavier: We will start in the morning since it has been a long day for your team Adam, as well as my students.

Xavier smiled and everyone left with the three teens showing the Mutant X team their quarters for the time being.

**_Please R&R because I would really like feedback. Hope you like the first meeting of Mutant X and the X-Men._**


	3. Restless Youngters

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 3: Restless Youngsters**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

Brennan rolled over and over in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He wondered what time it was. Looking at Shalimar next to him he smiled forgetting why he needed to go back to sleep. He looked over at his clock.

Brennan: 2 AM.

He groaned waking up Shalimar. She reached over and touched his shoulder. He looked back at her with a tired smile.

Shalimar: Hey why are you up?

Brennan: Who knows? You should go back to sleep.

He gets up and puts his pajama bottoms over his underwear

Shalimar: Where are you going?

Brennan: Kitchen. Just try to go back to sleep you haven't gotten much since Jamie left.

Shalimar looked down at the covers on the bed. She looked back up with sadness in her eyes.

Shalimar: I'm worried about her.

Brennan: We all do, but we will see her later today.

Shalimar: But after we get this girl she will just leave.

Brennan: Sweetie, she's a big girl she can take care of her self.

Shalimar: I know; I'm just worried.

Brennan: Now you're sounding like Adam

Shalimar giggled hitting his arm. Brennan laughed back and kissed Shalimar's head.

Brennan: Sleep. That's an order.

Shalimar did a mocking salute and laid back down. Brennan smiled then walked out of their room. He was heading toward the direction he thought was the kitchen. Brennan wandered around the big school for about ten minutes before running into a man. The man looked up at him with curiosity and anger.

Man: Who are you?

He said with a deep, strong, sturdy voice. This shocked Brennan he thought that everyone in the school knew that the Mutant X team was crashing there, but at the look of this man apparently not all of them heard the news. Brennan put his hand out to introduce himself.

Brennan: Brennan Mulwray. I came here with Adam Kane. I'm part of the Mutant X team.

The man relaxed a little bit and his voice became calmer.

Man: Sorry. It's just the last time we had uninvited guests who kidnapped some of the children here. Can't be too careful; by the way my name is Logan.

Brennan: I know how you feel about unwanted guests. We had that problem and they blew up our home.

The two started walking more carefree about the other. They each some how felt that they were very similar and not because they were mutants.

Brennan: Logan, do you know where the kitchen is? I just can't seem to find it.

Logan: Yeah, it's this way.

Logan showed Brennan the way to the kitchen and when they got there, there was a teenage boy sitting at the counter.

Logan: Hey Bobby, can't sleep?

Bobby: Not really. Professor Xavier gave some of us a mission and I'm kind of…

Brennan: Worried it will go wrong?

Bobby: Yes. I don't think I'm ready for this sort of mission.

Logan: Bobby if the Professor gave you a mission, it is because you are ready.

Brennan: Well to tell you the truth I'm also worried because I don't know who this Kaddy is and what she is capable of. With my team, we have gone on many missions where one or all gets hurt, sometimes even killed.

Both Logan and Bobby were a little confused at this statement.

Brennan: We came back. If we did die it was for a short while.

While this was going on Emma walked in.

Emma: Brennan Mulwray up at 2 AM. I'm in shock!

She smiles while Brennan scrunched his face together.

Brennan: Ha ha, very funny.

Emma: I seem to think so. Well it looks like no one sleeps around here.

Logan: Everyone has been on edge.

Emma looked at Bobby.

Emma: I've noticed.

Bobby moved uncomfortably in his seat at her comment.

Emma: I'm sorry about Jean Grey, Adam told me you and Scott was close.

Logan: Scott mostly. They were deeply in love.

Brennan: I'm sorry to interrupt, but is there a beer in this place?

Bobby looks at Logan and they seem to find what Brennan very funny.

Brennan: What?

Emma: Brennan you do realize this is a school. They won't have beer at this place.

Logan: There's some soda in that cupboard behind you.

Bobby: It's not cold. I can chill it off for you.

Brennan looks at the kid with one eye brow raised. He then hands Bobby four sodas for everyone in the kitchen. Bobby took each bottle a blew over the top of each pepsi. Logan chuckled again.

Brennan: Thanks "Iceman".

Rogue walks into the room as if something was important. Bobby and Logan stand up at the sight of her.

Bobby: Rogue?

Rogue: Can I talk to you Bobby?

Bobby: Um sure.

They both leave the room. Logan, Emma, and Brennan started drinking their sodas.

Brennan: What was that about?

Logan: Nothing, just boyfriend/girlfriend stuff.

Brennan: Ah.

Emma smacks Brennan's arm. Brennan gives a huge smile and then a laugh. Emma also then showed a little smile.

Bobby: What did you need to talk about?

Rogue: I keep hearing them in my head.

Bobby: Have you talked to the Professor about it?

Rogue: I was when they came to see him.

Bobby: Well there is always after the mission.

Rogue: Okay, will you go with me.

Bobby: Of course.

Then the two of them walked back into the kitchen. Logan looked up as they walked in.

Logan: Everything okay?

Rogue: Yeah.

Suddenly Adam walks in.

Adam: So can't sleep. Me either but you all have to try. Or at least lay in your beds. We have a big today and we can't be sleeping when we are suppose to get this girl, so off to bed with all of you.

Everyone cleared out of the kitchen pretty fast. They all headed to their rooms and Adam went to have a one on one talk with an old friend.

Dark Alley

A young girl is walking in dark clothes all by herself. She's wearing a black beanie with a long leather coat. She has brown hair and she notices that she's not alone. There are five men who are walking towards her in a fierce way, they mean harm. Suddenly some pull guns out and start firing but they is no one there. After realizing they lost their prey they leave not really caring where she went.

Girl: 'Man that was close almost lost it there for a moment. I wonder why there is a sudden interest in me these days, third time this week.'

She shrugs it off and moves off into the black night with caution in every move she makes.

Xavier's School

It is now 8:30 AM and the students are flooding the halls of the school. Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee head for the Professor's office.

Xavier: Good morning children. If you wait Adam and Emma will be here shortly to brief you on your mission; I must fill Logan in.

Xavier left then a few moments later Adam and Emma walk in.

Emma: Adam you still haven't exactly told me what I have to do in this mission of yours, and when does Jamie get here?

Adam First lets talk about the plan then we will get the second part later.

Adam turns around and closes the door and showed everyone to chairs.

Adam: Jamie will join us later after she helps Charles with something.

**_Hope everyone likes it so far. Please give me some feedback and i may put the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for reading. R&R PLEASE._**


	4. The Task At Hand

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 4: The Task At Hand**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

Adam: The girl we are going to rescue is fifteen and her name is Kaddy Michaels. She is a street fighter who must have been living on the street for a while. She can handle herself except when it comes to keeping her abilities under control. Your mission is to get her to trust you and get her back here as fast as you can.

A girl around 18 walks through the doors. Only Adam and Emma knew who she was.

Emma: Jamie!

Emma runs to the girl and hugged her.

Jamie: Adam, Xavier and I have a good idea where Kaddy might be, but it is a long shot.

Adam: We will take what we can get. Now Jamie Xavier and I have agreed to make you the leader of this mission.

Jamie smiles very nervously.

Jamie: Um… okay only if Emma is my right hand gal, because I'm not very good at the leading thing if you remember the exercises.

Emma: You weren't that bad.

Emma gave Jamie a reassuring smile.

Jamie: You're still going to come, aren't you? Please, I can use all the help I can get.

Adam: Of course, it's fine with me. Everything is ready and we are waiting for your command. Are you ready?

Jamie: Let's go do this.

Adam: All right, Jamie you can lead the way to your Helix.

Jamie: You got it., but do I get to fly not Brennan right?

Adam: He's not going to be with you. He will be in our Helix.

Jamie: Yippy, I'm Captain.

Jamie started to jump up and down like a little child on Christmas. Emma chuckles at this sight. Once realizing everyone was watching her she stopped and smiled then left the room being followed by her crew; as they are walking Jamie states why she was so happy.

Jamie: I can't help it if I'm happy about flying the Helix it's fun.

Adam: Jamie it is a mission not play time.

Jamie: I know don't worry. I won't do anything that wild.

Adam: Jamie!

Jamie: All right just cool it.

The X-Men kids and Jamie and Emma walk to the front of the school and went outside. After seeing the airplane the X-Men kids' jaws dropped. Finally one broke the long silence.

Bobby: Awesome plane.

Jamie: Thanks Adam and I designed it together.

Emma: This isn't Helix 2. You had more than one built?

Jamie: Yeah, who else did I make my last escape? Besides I wanted a cool air craft to go long distances like to Sanctuary for instance; although I do have a few other ways of transportation which I will discuss with you later. Right now we have a mutant to rescue. Oh and by the way I named it. Welcome to the Zanth.

Emma gave a short laugh and they all walked into the air craft.

Jamie: Adam, I'm guessing the others will follow use for emergency backup it company shows up.

Adam: That's correct. Call if you need us.

Jamie: Got it.

Jamie pushes some controls in front of her and pulls the throttle towards her.

Jamie: Let's get this bird in the air.

The Zanth takes off and flies toward the city. Then the cloaking is activated and the Zanth disappears from sight. After about twenty minutes Jamie turned the plane into hover mode. She then turns to Emma a touches her shoulder.

Jamie: Alright your turn, Emma find her.

Jubilee: What is she going to do?

Jamie turns to the teen and whispers trying not to break Emma's concentration.

Jamie: She is going to find Kaddy psychically.

Jamie then looks at Emma who has her eyes closed.

Emma: Where are you?

She whispers to herself.

Jamie: Come on Em.

Emma: Gotcha! She's at the Roberts Apartment Buildings.

Jamie: Did you get that Adam. Wait a minute aren't those apartments in construction?

Adam Yes there are and a perfect place to hide from the public. I'm sending the rest of the gang along with some of Xavier's men. They will be there in twenty five minutes.

Jamie: Thanks Adam I'll call when we land.

Jamie starts flying in the direction toward the middle of the city. A few moments later she finds the building and lands the Zanth on the parking garage next to the building.

Jamie: Adam we're here how far off are the others?

Adam: Not too far back it will take a few minutes though so don't get yourself into trouble just yet.

Jamie: I'll try.

Jamie said laughing with a huge smile on her face.

Jamie's mind: Now only if I can keep that promise.

Jamie laughed again while she opened the back of the Zanth. Everyone got out and Jamie led into the floor right across from their transportation.

Jamie: Okay Emma do you have a fix on her.

Emma: She is definitely in the building, which you could already tell. She's on an upper level I just don't know which one.

Jamie is about to move toward the stairs when she thought of something better.

Jamie: Kaddy! Kaddy Michaels!

Bobby: What are you doing?

Jamie: Telling her that we are here so she can trust us, and that we aren't a threat.

Voice: Really? And how do I know you aren't a threat?

Jamie: Well at the moment you can't because you don't know us.

Jamie steps to her right revealing her comrades.

Jamie: My name is Jamie Scott, I'm a mutant. These are my friends who are also mutants.

Voice: What does that have to do with me?

Jamie: Because you are one too.

Voice: And how do you know that?

Jamie: Professor Charles Xavier. He can locate all mutants.

Voice: You won't be able to take me and do experiments on.

Jamie: Neither would I. I'm kind of bored with that scene. I had to go through that with the Diminion and Professor Xavier isn't like this.

Voice: How can I trust you or this Professor?

Jamie: Right now you can't. I told you we were her and who we are so you can have advantage. To give you an even more of an upper hand I will tell you our abilities. As I said before I am Jamie Scott and I am a feral and an elemental. I have super senses like speed, hearing, smell, healing, among other things. I also have the power to create and throw electricity.

Jamie flickers her hands and a ball of light blue forms in her hands. Jamie then closed her hand and the energy was gone. Jamie then turned to a young woman with read hair.

Jamie: This is Emma deLouro. She is a telempath. She can feel emotions and can even make someone feel things that aren't there. The young man to my right is Robert Drake, he is also called Iceman. It is clear what his power is, he is an elemental who can create ice. Holding his handing is his girlfriend Rogue. Touching her skin will let her absorb the life energy of someone or if a mutant their power for a little while. Jubilee here to my left is also an elemental; she can throw sparks similar to my power. Now that you know are powers you have the upper hand.

Voice: I guess you are right. But I still don't trust any of you. You Jamie have proven to be some what trustworthy. You are to come up to the forth floor and your friends are to go out side.

Jamie: Alright.

Emma: Jamie you shouldn't what if…

Jamie: I will contact you like when I was the Diminion prisoner and guinea pig.

Emma: Okay, I will go contact Adam and if you are don't come out…

Jamie: You will come in guns a blazing.

Emma smiles and leaves with the others. Jamie headed up the stairs to the fourth floor. Once on the forth level a shadow comes up behind her and tries to swing at Jamie but she stops it.

Jamie: I told you I can sense you, I am a feral.

Voice: I wanted to see that for myself. How come you have two different powers and your friends don't?

Jamie: I actually haven't figured that one out yet myself.

The girl steps out of the shadows finally trusting Jamie a little more. She looked fifteen with light brown hair about 5'4". She looked very tired and that she hasn't slept or eaten in a while.

Kaddy: Why did you come here? What do you want with me?

Jamie: I heard that a young mutant was over whelmed with power and needed help to control those hard gifts.

Kaddy: How can anyone help me?

Jamie: Xavier is a telepath and has a school for mutants like you who have difficulties with their powers.

Kaddy: I trust you Jamie Scott not this Xavier.

Jamie: Come with me to meet him, talk to him. If you don't feel you can trust him then you can leave.

Kaddy: Is that a promise?

Jamie: It's a guarantee.

Kaddy: Alright, I'm Kaddy by the way unless you already knew that.

Jamie: Yes I know who you are.

Kaddy: In that case you can call me Freaker.

Jamie: You're not a freaker.

Kaddy smiles. Then that smile is striped from her face. Jamie was looking around the area frantically. Something was wrong.

Jamie: We have to go because we are about to have company who want you for your powers and they want to destroy anyone who isn't a mutant.

Kaddy: Well since I don't hate other people, lets get out of here.

They run to a large window and Jamie kicks the glass out.

Jamie: Emma bring the Helix to the broken window on the forth floor and hurry.

Then suddenly three people were coming up the stairs and Jamie felt them. She turned around knowing exactly who they were.

Jamie: Kaddy you have to get to safety. Get into the air craft that comes up to the window and tell them to leave.

Kaddy: What about you?

Jamie: Don't worry about me, all I care about is to give you as normal life a mutant can have.

She lights up her hands while the Zanth is next to the window, Kaddy jumps into the ship and nods to Jamie. Jamie turns her attention to her guests.

Jamie: So you're Magneto?

Magneto: I am, and you have something that belongs to me.

Jamie: Sorry, she's not yours to have.

Jamie throws her electricity source from her hand to Magneto throwing him back across the room.

Jamie yells: Get out of here Emma!

Some kid walks toward Jamie. He raised his hands and says…

Kid: You're not getting away with that.

And he throws fire and it hits Jamie square in the chest. Jamie screams and falls to the ground on fire.

_**Hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Reveiws please.**_


	5. A Situation

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 5: A Situation**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**_Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I hope you like it. Thanks to all the reveiwers it means a lot to get your ideas._**

Kaddy: I can't leave her there.

Emma: I'm doing what I'm told. She is the leader on this mission, and that mission is to get you safe. She is doing exactly what she thinks is best.

Kaddy: I can't let her die because of me. She doesn't even know me.

Emma: I can't force you to stay Kaddy, so do what you have to do.

As Emma finishes her sentence she realized Jamie was under attack. After she took out the older man a teen threw fire at her.

Emma: Oh no. Brennan get to the forth floor Jamie is in trouble.

As she said this Kaddy jumped out of the Zanth and ran toward Jamie who was still on fire screaming. Kaddy put her hands up and the fire went out and the boy who threw the fire flew back hitting a wall. At this time a man in a long black coat came running up the stairs to the unconscious Jamie. The older man walked closer to Kaddy.

Magneto: Come with us Kaddy. Or should I call you Freaker.

Kaddy looked up angrily.

Kaddy: You will pay for hurting Jamie.

Brennan touched Jamie's head.

Brennan: Jamie? Can you hear me?

He looked up at Kaddy who had used her powers to throw Magneto into the flame boy.

Brennan: Kaddy we have to get of here now.

Brennan picks Jamie's limp body and carried her to the Zanth. Emma was standing in the opening worried about Jamie's mind. Jamie was even more frightened of fire then a normal feral. Emma looked up at Brennan who was walking into the Zanth with Kaddy right behind him. Brennan put Jamie on a pull out bed and strapped her in. He then went to the pilot chair and turned on the communicator.

Brennan: Adam, Jamie is hurt really bad get the med lab ready. We're about fifteen minutes away.

Adam: Okay set the course and stay with her Brennan. And Brennan don't freak out she is one strong fighter. She'll get through this. Emma what happened.

Emma: There was a boy who threw a stream of fire at Jamie. She was on fire for about thirty seconds then Kaddy made the flames disappear.

Adam: Alright you will need to use your powers to keep her comfortable until you get her. I don't know how this attack will affect our Jamie.

Emma: You got it Adam.

Emma walked back to see Jamie. She could feel her pain, it was unbearable. She sat down next to her and held her hand while Brennan and Kaddy were putting wet cloths on her burns. Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee were shocked at what had just happened. The Zanth flew itself back to the school and landed on the front lawn with the Helix 2 right next to it. Brennan had Jamie in his arms and group one walked out of the air craft. Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa ran out of their Helix to see how Jamie was.

After everyone was in the school Shalimar had seen Jamie and almost collapsed. Jesse caught her and helped her walk behind Brennan. Adam appeared from the elevator and they all walked to the mad lab. Brennan placed Jamie on the cot and Adam started to examine her. Kaddy was the last to come into the room and went and sat in a corner on the room. She didn't know what to do.

Kaddy in head: Why did she do this for me? She doesn't know me? She could've died.

Adam turned to his team and the X-Men kids.

Adam: Don't worry about her. My Jamie will make it through this; she doesn't give up without a fight.

Shalimar: She must have been terrified.

Kaddy: Why? Okay I would be too but…

Shalimar: She is a feral. Ferals are terrified of fire.

Emma: Also because of what happened when she was with Echart she is even more afraid.

Kaddy: Well is she going to be okay?

Voice: Yes she will. As Adam said she is a fighter, and she doesn't give up easily.

Kaddy turns around to see an elderly bald man in a wheelchair. He smiled at her and continued.

Voice: Kaddy my name is Professor Charles Xavier.

Kaddy: Jamie told me about you.

Xavier: Did she? And believe me that she will make it. Adam has told me that she has beaten death twice.

Voice: Make that three times.

Everyone turned to see Jamie was awake.

Brennan: Jamie!

Jamie: Hey you can't get rid of me that easily.

Adam: You alright?

Jamie: Just peachy.

Shalimar: You're lying.

Jamie: Yeah well, you would too.

Shalimar: I know.

Shalimar bent down and kissed Jamie's forehead.

Adam: Rest is for you.

Jamie: Come on!

Adam glares at Jamie.

Jamie: Fine, but tomorrow I'm getting up and about and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

Adam: I could drug you.

Jamie pouts. Adam gives a little laugh.

Adam: I'm just joking.

Jamie glares and Shalimar starts laughing.

Jamie: Hey hyena I'm fighting you tomorrow.

Shalimar: You're on.

Kaddy: Um… Mr. Xavier could I stay a little longer, I promise to stay only a few minutes.

Xavier: Of course, you may stay.

Adam takes a syringe and injects a liquid into Jamie's vein.

Adam: Here, this is for the pain.

Jamie: Pain reliever check.

Everyone starts to file out. Every Mutant X member made sure they got to give Jamie a kiss on the head before they left.

Kaddy: Hey Jamie?

Jamie: Yeah?

Kaddy: Why did you risk your life for me?

Jamie: You don't deserve to go through anymore than you have already.

Kaddy: Thanks, but that didn't exactly answer my question.

Jamie: Let's just say I know what you have been through. No one should have to go through that, ever. And thank you, I saw what you did to help me. Thanks you saved my life.

Kaddy: What are friends for?

Jamie smiles and giggles a little.

Jamie: Meds are finally kicking in. You should get some rest. See you later.

Kaddy: Alright, but where do I go? I have never been here Jamie.

Jamie: Xavier is just outside. He'll explain everything.

Kaddy: How did you… right feral senses.

Jamie smiles and Kaddy walks out. And sure enough Xavier was right outside the door waiting for her.

Xavier: Come we have lots to talk about.

Xavier and Kaddy reach a huge office, Kaddy's jaw dropped when she saw the windows they were as tall as the ceiling. Everything in the room was so beautiful.

Kaddy: Wow. This is a very cool office.

Xavier: Yes well I've always thought so. Please have a seat.

Kaddy takes a sit and Xavier rolls over to the other side of the desk.

Xavier: Before we start our discussion on yourself I believe you have an abundance of questions.

Kaddy: Yeah I do, but most of all I'm wondering why you're even trying to help me at all.

Xavier: Because we are mutants some who were created by accident, and some born this way. Most mutants will do what is right and help others who are lost and confused and scared. Other mutants think themselves as powerful beings that were given their gift to rule others or just plain destroy humans. Some of those mutants you meet tonight.

Kaddy: Magneto?

Xavier: Yes. Magneto and I have a past together as well as some of the teachers and students here at this school. Magneto thinks that mutants are the next to rule of the universe without the non-mutants, the "normal" humans.

Kaddy: How could he do that?

Xavier: Well a few years ago he tried to turn normal humans into mutants by a way of a machine powered by a mutant who can control metals.

Kaddy: Himself?

Xavier: Well he did it once to turn Senator Kelly, but a few hours later he was dead and Magneto was extremely weak.

Kaddy: So if he tried to turn many people it would kill him, so he would need a more powerful mutant than himself. Who would that be?

Xavier: Rogue. Her power to absorb another mutant's abilities for a while was perfect for his plan. It nearly killed Rogue and it would have if Logan hadn't saved her.

Kaddy: Now what is Magneto going to do since that plan failed?

Xavier: Well after the Liberty Island incident he tried killing humans through another mutant using me. But he failed once again. Now he is making an army of mutants who will follow him. He will create war against all non-mutants and any one else who stands in his way.

Kaddy: He is kind of odd and very creepy.

Xavier: Really? That is interesting. So what else in on your mind?

Kaddy: Why would Jamie save me or even risk her life for me if she doesn't know me?

Adam: She does know you because a long time ago she was you.

Adam walked into the room startling Kaddy.

Xavier: Kaddy this is Adam Kane, Jamie's…

Adam: Well I'm a friend of her father's but once he died I kind of stepped up.

Kaddy: Oh well it's nice to meet you Mr. Kane. Now how is Jamie like me?

Adam: Well you see her parents died a while ago and it was hard for Jamie to cope with that and being a mutant; plus a cruel man kidnapped Jamie and did horrible experiments on her and quiet recently it happened again.

Kaddy: Oh my god that is so horrible. How did she deal with that?

Shalimar, Brennan, Lexa, Jesse, and Emma walked in.

Shalimar: Because she had us. We were her family and we made sure she wouldn't get hurt again.

Jesse: And that is what we want to do for you, protect you.

Lexa: No more running. It is time to face your life and make it what you want and learn how to protect yourself from your powers and others.

Kaddy: Thanks, all I want is to keep my powers under control. So how is Jamie?

Emma: To tell you the truth she has been distant with all of us, even Adam. We can't exactly know how she is if she doesn't tell us.

Brennan: And plus she is a feral and they kind of hide their feelings, right Shal?

Shalimar: Well even though I am mad that you brought it up I do agree with you. It is just a nature of a feral to keep emotions in.

Emma: Exactly and that is why I think Kaddy should talk to her.

Kaddy: How can I get her to tell me?

Emma: Just talk to her about anything and everything. She just might open up to you since you don't pester her about how she is feeling like the rest of us. Especially Adam.

Kaddy: Okay I'll try. Is she up yet?

Jesse: No I think she will be out for a few more hours.

Xavier: I think we can continue our discussion tomorrow Kaddy. Everyone should get some rest; it was a very exhausting day today.

Kaddy: Where am I supposed to sleep?

Xavier: Adam will show you to Jamie's room, she won't need it at the moment.

Kaddy: Alright.

The Mutant X team leaves with Kaddy except Emma stays behind.

Emma: Professor is it alright if we talk for a little while?

Xavier: Of course Miss de Louro. What is it you want to talk about?

Emma: Well I have this problem…

**_If you liked it, didn't like it, or have any questions or comments please review. I would love to hear what you think so far._**


	6. New Secrets

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 6: New Secrets**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**_Hey sorry it took so long to up-date. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think when you're done reading, i love any kind of input._**

Jamie wakes up with Adam smiling down at her.

Adam: Hey, how are you doing?

Jamie: Okay I guess since what happened.

Adam: If I knew this was going to happen…

Shalimar: You wouldn't have let her go.

Adam: That is correct. Jamie has been through so much already.

Jamie: Hey, I decide when I have been through too much to do anything. It's my life you know.

Adam: I know, I just worry sometimes.

Brennan: Sometimes. You worry all the time when it comes to Jamie.

Adam: Thank you for pointing that out.

Shalimar and Jamie just laugh. Xavier rolls into the room and turns to Jamie.

Xavier: I see you're doing well.

Jamie: As well as I can be.

Kaddy walks in a little nervously and looks at everyone very quickly.

Jamie: Hey Kaddy did you get enough sleep.

Kaddy: Better than I've had in a while.

Xavier: I'm glad. If you want to talk more you know where to find me.

Xavier turns his wheelchair around and heads out of the room.

Kaddy: He's very interesting that Xavier.

Adam: Yes Charles does have that about him.

Adam smiles at Kaddy.

Shalimar: Sweetie do you want some breakfast. French toast, pancakes, bacon and eggs.

Jamie: Actually I feel like making the breakfast myself.

Adam: Jamie you should just take it easy for a while.

Jamie starts getting out of bed and stands in front of Adam.

Jamie: I'm quite capable of doing it myself.

Jamie grabs the robe at the end of her bed and put it on. Jamie started walking toward the door, she then stops and turned to Kaddy.

Jamie: Kaddy would you like breakfast?

Kaddy: I haven't had a real breakfast in ages.

Jamie: Then let's get cooking.

Both girls walked out of the med lab with Shalimar smiling after them.

Shalimar: You know Adam you have to stop coddling her. She is not a child anymore.

Adam sighs.

Adam: I know. I just can't help it.

Brennan: You're like her second father practically. That's what dad's do.

Shalimar: And you know this?

Brennan: As if you don't remember, I thought I had a son once.

Shalimar: Yes we know. I just think it is funny how you got that father thing down really fast.

Brennan: No it isn't funny.

Shalimar: I know. I'm sorry, please forgive me.

Shalimar lays her arms around Brennan's neck and places a soft kiss on his lips; Brennan smiles.

Brennan: You're forgiven.

Adam walks out of the room smiling and chuckling a little at his two team members.

_-Meanwhile in the kitchen-_

Jamie: So, pancakes or french toast?

Kaddy: What about waffles and sausage?

Jamie: Yeah with hot cocoa.

Kaddy: That sounds great. I'm already drooling. Let's get started before I drown in my own drool.

Jamie laughs and agrees. The waffles were nearly done when Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Logan, Storm, and Scott came in.

Storm: What smells so good?

Jamie turns around and smiled.

Jamie: Waffles and sausage. Have a seat everyone breakfast is almost done.

Rogue: Wow it looks really delicious.

Bobby: Yeah, can we start eating?

Jamie: Of course, please dig in.

Everyone started piling food onto their plates. Jamie handed Kaddy a plate full of piping hot food.

Jamie: The first three will go to Kaddy since it was her idea for making these wonderful waffles for breakfast.

Kaddy smiled and thanked Jamie. Jamie had taken a plate for herself and sat down next to Kaddy. Then the whole Mutant X team showed up.

Jamie: Hey guys, there's waffles if you're hungry; over there on the stove.

They all smiled and went over to get their plate to fill the yummy food onto. Jamie was the first to finish her breakfast. She started to clean up when she had a flash back of the horrible day before. Then she remembered something more horrific that happened many years before. She dropped her plate and the loud shatter of it shook her back to reality with everyone looking at her.

Jamie: Must have slipped. Sorry for the scare.

Jamie walked over to the closet and found a broom and a scoop and started cleaning up.

Adam: What happened?

Jamie: I told you it slipped. I'm just clumsy and I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing and the plate fell. It is not a big deal, I will replace it.

Adam: Are you sure you're alright?

Jamie: Adam I'm not that little girl anymore. Stop obsessing over ever little thing that goes wrong.

Jamie threw the broken plate away in the trash. Adam was about to follow her when Kaddy stopped him.

Kaddy: She doesn't want to be followed.

Brennan: How do you know that?

Kaddy: I was able to read her.

Xavier wheeled into the kitchen.

Xavier: You were able because you are learning to control your abilities more. You also believe you can control them.

Kaddy: Um, I also got a different vibe from Jamie, but I don't think I should tell you though.

Emma: Then don't tell us.

Brennan: Emma we have to know.

Shalimar: No Bren, Emma is right. Jamie will tell us if she want us to know.

Brennan: But…

Jesse: Sorry Brennan I have to agree with the girls on this one.

Brennan: Lexa?

Lexa: I have to agree with the rest of the team. It's not our business, but I think Kaddy should talk to her about it.

Kaddy: Are you sure? Maybe she won't want to talk to me about it.

Shalimar: I think you are the only one that she will speak to right now.

Kaddy: Okay I will try my best.

Kaddy puts her dishes in the sink and leaves the kitchen.

Brennan: I hope you're right Shal.

Shalimar: Me too.

-Outside-

Jamie was sitting on the bench when Kaddy walked up and sat next to her.

Jamie: I thought you heard what I was thinking at the moment.

Kaddy: Yeah, and I don't even know how.

Jamie: Thanks for not telling them.

Kaddy: They told me not too.

Jamie: Except Brennan.

Kaddy: Yes, except Brennan.

Jamie laughs because that is so like Brennan.

Jamie: I need to tell someone this secret or I will explode. I need to tell someone who is close but not too close. You are perfect because you're not anyone that is inside at the moment.

Kaddy: Are you sure?

Jamie: I trust you.

Jamie told Kaddy before she began.

Jamie: It happened a long time ago when I was eight years old. I was taken to someone who said they could help with some problems. In the end he caused more than fix them.

Kaddy: What happened?

Jamie looked at Kaddy and tears started to form then fall down her checks.

_**Hope you like the cliffhanger. I will explain just like i will explain the Emma and Xavier talk later in the story but you will have to be patient and wait. Please tell me if this story/chapter was good or bad. Your reviews will help me in later ones. Thanks for reading. Please R&R.**_


	7. A Whole Other Story

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 7: A Whole Other Story**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**_Sorry for the late chapter but I got a little confused on how I should write Jamie's secret that she has kept for a long while. Enjoy and please give feedback because I need it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. Review!_**

_**(I don't own Mutant X or X-Men I only own Jamie and Kaddy.)**_

Kaddy: You don't have to tell me if it is too painful for you Jamie.

Jamie: No I have to tell someone. First I have to say that both my parents were mutants; my mother an elemental, my father a feral. And Adam was like a second father to me and is a father to me now, so don't misunderstand I love them even though I will never forgive them for what they did. Of course they never really knew what they did.

FLASH BACK

Jamie's Voice: I was eight and Adam had told us how wonderful his friend, Mason, was that we would try this new summer camp for people like me. I had asked if my brother was going…

Woman: No he isn't because he is getting ready to go to College and it is only for kids your age and like you and well your brother is…

Jamie: Normal.

The woman sighs and hugs Jamie.

Woman: In a way yes, but please don't get mad at him because of that. Okay sweetie.

Jamie: Okay mom I won't. How long is this camp anyway?

Mom: A few months, this is most of your summer dear. I heard great reviews from it.

Jamie: Does Adam approve of it?

Mom: Why do you always have to ask if Adam approves before accepting it as a good place.

Jamie: I just do mom.

Mom: Yes, Adam said that Mr. Eckhart is great man and his programs are worth it.

Jamie: Okay, I'll go.

Mom: Great. Why don't you go and pack your things so we will be ready to leave in the morning.

Jamie's Voice: After I had arrived I found only a few kids there and my mom said the others might be in their bunks or what not and I believed her. I arrived a my cabin and as soon as I stepped in and put down my things four or five darts hit my chest and I blacked out.

PRESENT

Jamie had stopped talking and Kaddy looked around seeing a few students walking past them. Kaddy then returned her gaze to Jamie who was now looked white as a ghost.

Kaddy: Are you alright Jamie?

Jamie: Just peachy.

She said with nervous grin.

Kaddy: What happened to you next?

Jamie: Well I think I'm missing a day or two cause they are kind of fuzzy but I do remember what they did to me.

FLASH BACK

Jamie's Voice: I woke up in ice water and was pulled from it and dunked head first into a huge tub and electrocuted. They did this for a few hours then I blacked out again. Hours later I woke up on a bed and I looked down at my arms, legs, chest and saw straps that were holding me to the bed.

Jamie: Where am I?

A man came into the light and Jamie saw his face.

Jamie's Voice: He had white hair and black glasses, he creeped me out.

Man: You are at a secret lab and we are trying to help you Jamie.

Jamie: Why are you doing this to me? It isn't helping me.

Man: We are going to make a better place, starting with you.

Jamie: I know you.

The man looked up at Jamie with a smile.

Man: Do you?

Jamie: You're Eckhart.

Man: That's Mr. Eckhart to you.

Jamie's Voice: He picked up a syringe and injected me with something because I lost all sense of time and direction. All I know is I went in and out o consciousness.

PRESENT

Jamie: When I finally woke up I was at home in my own bed and my parents thought I had a wonderful time at camp. I thought that whole experience was just a nightmare.

Kaddy: Was it?

Jamie: No, it wasn't.

Kaddy: How do you know that?

Jamie: Because I found my records from Genomex and I finally know what they did to me those few months when I was eight. Finding out the truth is why I'm so messed up right now because I don't know what is happening to me. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this.

Kaddy: Your secret is safe with me, but how are you able to keep this from someone like Xavier?

Jamie: I have many more secrets than the one I just told you Kaddy. Let's just say I have a gift.

Kaddy: Got it, not aloud to know.

Jamie smiled.

Jamie: I'm glad I was called to help you because you have actually help me.

Kaddy: Well you have helped me out too.

Man clears his throat. The girls turned around to find Brennan standing right behind them.

Brennan: Everything okay?

Kaddy: Prefect, right?

Jamie looks at Kaddy with a huge grin and nods her head in agreement.

Jamie: Perfect.

And the three of them walked back into the school.

Jamie: I think I will head to my room for a nap, kay Bren?

Brennan: Sure. See you later.

Jamie heads to her room and closed the door. She then runs over to bed and placed her head into her pillow and let out a scream. Jamie then stands up only to pass out and falls to her bed.

_**I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Please Review. :)**_


	8. Painful Memories

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 8: Painful Memories**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**_Sorry for the late chapter because I had a major English project to do and I stressed out over it. Well here it is I hope you like it. Enjoy and please give feedback because I need it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. Review!_**

Brennan and Kaddy walked back into the kitchen where both the Mutant X and X-Men teams were waiting.

Shalimar: Did she open up to you?

Shal said smiling nervously.

Kaddy: Yes. And I know why she didn't tell you.

Brennan: And what did she tell you?

Kaddy: I'm sorry Brennan I am sworn to secrecy. Be patient, she wants to tell you but… it's painful for her. You must know she only told me because I don't know her.

Jesse: I don't get it. She wanted a stranger to open up to and not her family?

Jesse seem very depressed by this thought and Lexa rapped her arms around him from behind.

Kaddy: Jesse, she told me because she knew how each of you would react and didn't want to deal with that king of drama from all of you. You just have to trust me I…Ahh!

Kaddy screams and put her hands to her head. Adam rushes over to her with a confused and concerned look on his face.

Adam: Kaddy what is it? What's wrong?

Kaddy: My head… It hurts so much.

Then Kaddy straightens herself up.

Rogue: Is she alright?

Adam: Kaddy?

Kaddy: I was channeling her.

Brennan: Who?

Brennan as well as the others noticed Kaddy's blank expression. Suddenly Brennan started shaking Kaddy.

Brennan: Kaddy? What happened?

Kaddy: It doesn't concern you.

Adam: Kaddy don't shut us out. We can help you.

Kaddy: I'm not the one that needs the help.

Suddenly Emma's eyes quickly widened.

Emma: Jamie.

And she ran out of the room followed by the rest of the Mutant X team and Scott and Storm while Logan stayed behind because he wasn't quite sure what had happened.

Logan: Where are they going?

Kaddy: It doesn't matter. She's not there.

Logan raises his eye brows and realized where they went and headed out of the kitchen and toward Jamie's room.

Bobby: What were you channeling from Jamie?

Kaddy: Pain.

Rogue: We have to help her.

Bobby: Shouldn't we tell Mr. Kane and the others first?

Kaddy: No only we can help Jamie now.

Bobby: And here I thought we were all going to help you.

Rogue: Professor Xavier knew.

Kaddy: What do you mean?

Rogue: Well he probably got a read from her and sensed that something was wrong from the get go. He knew Jamie could help get you, Kaddy, here; and thought because of your powers you could help Jamie.

Bobby: What did you two talk about anyway?

Kaddy: Painful memories.

And at that moment Xavier rolled into the kitchen.

Xavier: Yes I'm sre they were. You three plus Ms. Jubilee and Kitty need to go find Jamie.

Kaddy: Professor what about the others?

Xavier: Adam and I will tell them that it was never their mission.

Kaddy: You and Adam knew about me long before you set the mission to find me.

Xavier: Yes.

Kaddy: You needed to get Jamie here so I can help her?

Xavier: Kaddy all you need is focus and control. The mutant we are really trying to save is Jamie. You must go now before you miss your chance.

With that he exited and Kaddy, Rogue, and Bobby got Kitty and Jubilee and took the X-Men jet to find a friend who needed help.

-Meanwhile-

The Mutant X team and Strom and Scott headed down the hallway to Jamie's room to only find it empty and seconds lateer were they joined by Logan.

Jesse: Where is she?

Brennan: I don't know I saw her come in here. She said she needed a nap.

Adam: She didn't need a nap, Brennan.

Shalimar: What do you know Adam?

Adam: That something is wrong, and has been since she rescued me.

:exa: What do you mean

At that moment Xavier entered the room.

Xavier: She has been going through something painful and it came to Adam's attention that she should get help.

Brennan: Help, what kind of help?

Shalimar: Kaddy. That's why you wanted Jamie to be the leader of the mission, because Kaddy had the power to see the problem.

Adam: Yes Shalimar you're right. We didn't come her to save Kaddy, we came her to save Jamie.

Scott: What's wrong with her?

Adam: I don't know, but I do know that she started to tell Kaddy and only her and some friends can really help Jamie.

Brennan: Adam we can help her.

Logan: No you can't.

They all looked at Logan who had been leaning up against the wall.

Brennan: What do you know? You don't know our Jamie.

Logan: But I do know someone who had been in a similar situation.

Brennan: And who would that be?

Logan: Rogue. She was afraid of her powers and she ran away.

Emma: Who helped her?

Xavier: Logan did, because they had a bond none of us had with her.

Logan: She knew she could trust me. We were in the same boat, both new to X-Men, and we had each other.

Jesse: Jamie has us.

Emma: No Jess she doesn't. She doesn't know us anymore we know her.

Shalimar: Emma, Jesse and I lived with her for a while we are her family.

Emma: Shal that was a long time ago. She is scared, confused, and hurt and the only one who knows what she might be going through is…

Jesse: Kaddy.

Xavier: Not only Kaddy. Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, and Kitty; all have something in common with Jamie. This is their mission, not yours.

Brennan: What do you mean by that?

Adam: Brennan we can't help Jamie until we know the problem. And you know she won't talk to us about it. This was the only choice.

Brennan: Why couldn't you tell us in the first place? Don't you trust us?

Adam: Yes Brennan I do, I just don't trust your emotions. I know you allmight bombard her with questions she couldn't be able to handle answering. This_ was _the only way.

Shalimar: So what do we do now Adam?

Adam: We have to wait and hope those kids can help Jamie through the problems she's facing.

Jesse: Kids? Adam I don't think they ca handle this.

Logan: They can, I've seen what they can do and they have seen a lot. They can handle this.

Brennan: I hope you're right.

Adam: We'll get her back.

Shalimar: But what if we don't Adam. We just got her back. Jesse and I can't lose her. Not again, especially like this.

Adam: We just have to hope for the best.

Brennan quietly walks out of the room into the hall. Logan noticed this move and followed.

Logan: Are you okay?

Brennan: I wish I could do something.

Logan: You really care about her, don't you?

Brennan: Yeah I do. Like a sister.

Logan: They will help her.

Brennan: How do you know they can do this?

Logan: Those kids have gotten through worse.

_**Well i hope you all liked it. I promise to get the next chapter up sooner if i get at least three reviews. Please review i need input. I love input. PLEASE!**_


	9. Telling The Story

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 9: Telling The Story**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

_**Thanks to melodie586 for the review. Well here is the next chapter please tell me what you think.**_

Kaddy: Where can Jamie have gone?

Rogue: We can try the train station. That's where I went when I ran away from the school.

Kaddy: Alright that will be the first place we try.

Kaddy flipped a few switches and the Jet took off.

-Station-

They arrived at the train station and couldn't locate Jamie anywhere.

Bobby: Well she's not here. Where to next?

He asked as he came back into the jet. Kaddy closed her eyes to think when all of a sudden she got connected to Jamie.

Jamie's voice: Kaddy I need to see you. Meet me at the museum on 5th street. You can bring the X-Men kids with you too.

Rogue nudged Kaddy to see if she was okay and then Kaddy opened her eyes.

Kaddy: Let's go to a museum.

The other X-Men kids got a little confused but nodded in agreement anyway. They knew Kaddy would be the one to find Jamie.

Kaddy: Since you're wondering I'm fine, Jamie just contacted me. She want to meet us at the Museum on 5th street.

Jubilee: That's great we should tell the others…

Kaddy: No, Xavier said it was our mission and our mission alone; and we will complete it by ourselves.

Bobby: So what are we doing? Let's complete this mission.

Once at the museum Jamie came out to meet Kaddy, Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, and Kat.

Kaddy: So you wanted to talk?

Jamie: Yeah, but not hear. Let's go somewhere more private. Follow me.

They all followed Jamie into a closed off room in the museum. There she started to tell her story.

Jamie: Kaddy remember I was taken to a summer camp when I was young only to be drugged and then tortured?

Kaddy: Yes I do. That's where you left off before Brennan interrupted us.

Rogue, Kat, Jubilee, and Bobby were shocked to hear Jamie say this with Kaddy replying with such calmness.

Rogue: What happened next?

Jamie: That is when they started to mess with my genetic make-up.

Bobby: Who?

Jamie: Mason Eckhart.

Kat: Who's he?

Jamie: A mad man.

Jubilee: What did he do to you exactly?

Jamie: I'm not really sure and I didn't really understand at the time. But now…

Kaddy: He changed you somehow.

Jamie: Yes and I don't know what is happening to me.

Bobby: What do you mean by changed?

Jamie: My "gifts" that I was born with are Feral and Elemental abilities. Feral is basic; super healing, super senses, and speed. My Elemental power is electricity. But…

Kat: But what?

Jamie: Recently I have started to have other powers.

Rogue: Like what?

Kaddy: Telekinetic abilities, like Emma?

Jamie: Yeah and others.

Bobby: How is that possible?

Jamie: Eckhart wanted to have the perfect mutant, someone he could control. You see his first multitalented mutant was a sociopath and had to be put into containment. His name was Gabriel Ashlocke.

Rogue: So you would be the perfect solider for him cause you had a conscious.

Jamie: Exactly. I just don't know what he did to me to make me like this. Dead yet can still make trouble.

Bobby: What other powers do you have?

Jamie: Well my molecular power is to change objects shapes. I also have another elemental power. I can change my body temperature up or down.

Bobby: That's intense.

Jamie: Yeah well they are the only powers that have shown up at the moment.

Kaddy: You mean you could have more coming?

Jamie: Yeah and that's what scares me.

Kat: Why?

Jamie: Gabriel Ashlocke's body ripped itself apart into nothingness.

This last comment knocked everyone in the gut.

Jubilee: You mean this could kill you?

Jamie: Yep and I get to be in pain until it does.

Kaddy: It's time to tell Adam and the others.

Jamie: I can't.

Kaddy: Why not?

Jamie: What if he can't help me? I don't want them to go through pain when I die knowing they couldn't help me.

Kaddy: Jamie if you die they will hate themselves for not trying to help. They love you, every single one of them. If they can't help you at least you know they tried, but who knows they may be able to help you and you don't let them you will die. Either way you could die, but with them trying to help there is more chance that they can save you.

Jamie: I guess. I just don't know if I can do this.

Rogue: You don't have to do it alone.

Jamie: Thanks. Adam was right about making me come here. You all have helped me a lot. I will never forget that.

Kaddy: You would do the same thing for us.

Jamie smiled and nodded.

Jamie: I would in a heartbeat. I guess its time to go back to school.

They all agreed and started heading out of the museum. Once they stepped out of the doors they were in for a great surprise.

Jamie: What are you doing here? You're not welcomed.

Magneto steps forward.

Magneto: Silly girl, everyone who is a mutant who is not welcomed in this world. But soon I will change that.

Jamie: We don't want anything to do with you, Magneto.

Magneto: But I want everything to do with Ms. Freaker and yourself.

Kaddy: What do you want with us?

Magneto: You are strong mutants who have been deceived. Xavier is filling your heads with false hope and lies.

Jamie: Listen here bucket head. I have just meet Xavier and I think he is a good man and I think you are the one who tells the lies.

Kaddy: I agree, so leave us alone.

Magneto: Oh I can't do that my dear.

Kaddy: And why is that?

Magneto: Because you are wanted here, needed here with us.

Jamie: We are needed by are families.

Magneto: You don't have families. Not anymore.

Kaddy: That is where you're wrong. You see this is our family. Xavier and Adm is our family. Not you.

Magneto: I think you will change your minds.

Jamie: I doubt it.

Magneto: I'm sorry but you aren't given a choice.

**_Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought even if you didn't like it. I accept anything that can help me with my story. Thanks for reading._**


	10. Freaker

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 10: Freaker**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

_Thank you all for waiting patiently. I have been busy with school, and getting my house reorganized. Sorry for the long wait but here it is. Please review._

Magneto: I'm the only one who can show you your true potential.

Kaddy: I know my potential and so do my friends of Mutant X and the X-Men. You aren't going to change my mind.

Magneto smiled and walked closer to the group.

Magneto: Ah but I don't have to my dear. I can get Jamie to do it for me.

Jamie: And why would I do that?

Magneto's Thoughts: Because I know that people, evil people tortured you to make you into a monster.

Jamie: I'm not a monster.

Magneto smiled while the others were confused by the outburst.

Magneto: No my dear, you're not. That is what they wanted you to think so you would do what they wanted you to do. I can help you harness those gifts you have.

Jamie: I only have two gifts the rest are burdens.

Jamie screamed and threw lightning at Magneto, but Magneto knew it was coming and blocked it with a large metal sheet. Jamie stopped and grabbed her head.

Jamie: Stop talking to me. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Magneto's Thoughts: I can't, you need me.

Jamie screamed again.

Jamie: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

And she started using all her powers, even the ones she didn't even knew she had. She was floating things, throwing electricity, making ice under her feet, followed by burst of fire. She couldn't stop and all Magneto did was just chuckled and smiled.

Magneto: Do you see? You're unique. Embrace your powers, all of them and you can teach those people who tortured you a lesson.

At that moment Jamie snapped, her eyes turned ice blue and it sparked with electricity. She was out of control. Kaddy noticed this and laid her hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Kaddy: Let it go.

Right after Kaddy said this Jamie had collapsed into Kaddy's arms. Bobby was about to pick her up when Logan steeped in to do that job.

Rogue: Logan? What are you doing here?

Logan: Helping out a friend. We should go.

Logan started to walk away with Jamie in his arms when he couldn't move. Kaddy turned around to face Magneto and yelled.

Kaddy: LET HIM GO!

And Magneto flew back through the air twenty feet before hitting the floor. One person in Magneto's posse was trying to help him up.

Kaddy: She's getting worse Logan. She needs Adam.

Logan: I know that's why I followed you.

He said with a smile. Logan rushed into the plane and started to fire it up when Kaddy came up to him.

Kaddy: Maybe I should fly us back to the Mansion.

Logan: Yeah, sure. I'll go check on Jamie.

Logan walked to the back of the plane and started wrapping bandages around some of Jamie's wounds when he noticed something on her hands and arms.

Logan: Bobby ca you come here for a minute.

Once Bobby was there Logan pointed to Jamie's wrists.

Logan: What do you think that is from?

Bobby shrugged but then suddenly spoke up.

Bobby: The electricity she shot from her hands. Maybe it was such a high voltage that it burned her.

Logan: Interesting.

And then there was a groan from Jamie.

Logan: Shh Jamie, don't try to move. We are getting you to Adam as fast as we can. Just try to hold on.

Logan then turned to Bobby.

Logan: About every five to seven minutes freeze your hands then touch those scars on her hands; and a light cool on her forehead.

Bobby: You got it.

Ten minutes later they were landing at the mansion. Logan carefully picked up Jamie and walked slowly out of the Jet. Adam had seen them land and came running out of the mansion.

Adam: What happened?

Kaddy: She's mutating at a very fast rate Adam.

Adam went right into doctor mode and hurried them to the lab so he could see what was wrong with Jamie. Once in the lab the new that Jamie was back went to the Mutant X team was fast, but only Emma knew that something was wrong.

Brennan: Emma what is it?

Emma: We have to hurry. Jamie needs us.

After she said this everyone was freaked and panicked and all of them were running to be at Jamie's side. Finally they reached the lab.

Shalimar: Please god let her be okay.

Shalimar said before entering the room. Then she gasped once she saw Jamie's arms and the oxygen mask over her mouth.

Jesse: Adam what happened to her?

Adam: I don't know, and only Jamie can really tell us what happened.

Lexa placed her arms around Jesse.

Lexa: She's strong, she will get though this.

Jesse: I hope so.

Slowly every member of the Mutant X team and X-Men team had left the room except Lexa. She sat down next to Jamie's bed and took Jamie's hand into her own.

Lexa: Now I need you to listen and I need you to listen good. Those people out there love you a whole bunch and would just lose it if you give up and die. So you fight to wake up then you tell Adam everything, and he can help you.

Voice: It's not that simple.

Lexa turned around to see Kaddy.

Kaddy: Something bad happened to her a long time ago and because of that she may die. Not because of what happened to her body today, but what happened to her mind all those years ago. When she wakes up, and she will. You should talk to her first before the others.

Lexa: And why is that?

Kaddy: You know a similar pain that she is going through.

Lexa: But how can I talk to her if I don't know what that pain is?

Kaddy: Look into your heart for that answer and it will be there.

Then she turned around and left; leaving one very confused Lexa Pierce.

**_Hope you liked it. Please Review!_**


	11. None Of Your Business

**Mutant X**

**Episode 3: Unknown Past, Unknown Future**

**Ch. 11: Mind Your Own Business**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**_Well here is the final chapter. Chapter 12 talks about the next episode. Enjoy._**

Jesse walked into the infirmary to see how Jamie was doing when he noticed a sleeping Lexa. Jesse went over to her and touched her shoulder.

Jesse: Lexa?

Lexa slowly raised her head.

Lexa: Ugh, What time is it?

Jesse: Two a.m. What are you doing here?

Lexa: I haven't really spent time with her and I feel that if I open up to her, maybe she'll talk to us about what happened to her.

Jesse: Lexa I don't think you were distant with her, but I do think if you talk to her she might come around.

Lexa: If she wakes up. What if were too late?

Jesse: Lexa don't think like that. She's a tough kid, she'll pull through.

Lexa: I know I'm just scared that's all.

Jesse: We all are. Come on you need to get some rest. You're no use to Jamie if you haven't had your beauty sleep.

Lexa smiles and grabs Jesse's open hand and he lead her out of the room. But unknown to them Jamie was awake. After Jesse and Lexa had left the room Jamie sat up in the bed. Jamie looked down at her hands it had blue lightning scars on her hands, wrists, and parts of her arms. She ran her fingers over the scars, they didn't hurt, but know exactly who was to blame; Eckhart. She had to figure out what he did to her, she had to investigate or she would die. She would die a painful and horrible death, and Jamie just couldn't handle that. So she got out of bed and headed for the room that had all her belongings. Once she got there she found Kaddy waiting.

Kaddy: I thought you would run once you woke up.

Jamie: But how did you, never mind you're a psychic.

Kaddy: Yeah, sorry about that.

Jamie: You never really needed help did you?

Kaddy: No. Adam is a good friend of my family and he told me about you and he thought I could help.

Jamie: Just like Adam.

Kaddy: He loves you Jamie and he thought he was losing you. He had no choice, you weren't talking to him or the others.

Jamie: You're older than me aren't you?

Kaddy: I'm twenty-one.

Jamie: You used your powers against me and tricked me into telling you my painful past.

Kaddy: I made you think I was younger that's it. You told me on your own. You have to tell Adam.

Jamie: I can't.

Kaddy: It just might save your life.

Jamie: Just stay out of it. I guess I can't trust you won't tell them where I'm going since you already know.

Kaddy: I do and I will tell them, after they find you missing.

Jamie was shocked.

Jamie: You will wait until Adam starts freaking out that I'm missing?

Kaddy: You need a break from this craziness but you will have to talk to them.

Jamie: How?

Kaddy: Try Lexa first.

Jamie: Lexa? But why her?

Kaddy: She will understand more of what you're going through than you think. Trust me.

Jamie: Thank you.

And Jamie left with all her gabs. Kaddy looked out the window and in five minutes she was Jamie board her "Double Helix" and she watched it as it flew off into the night.

Kaddy: Good luck Jamie. Call me if you need me.

Kaddy then went to bed knowing she will be yelled at in the morning.

-7:15 AM-

Kaddy was woken up by noises and people yelling.

Kaddy: Oh boy here we go.

Kaddy walked down to the lab finding a very concerned Mutant X team.

Adam: Kaddy, there you are. Have you seen Jamie?

Kaddy: Yeah around two this morning. Why?

Jesse: Wait a minute I saw Jamie at two and she was unconscious.

Kaddy: In the infirmary right?

Lexa: Yes, both Jesse and I were there.

Kaddy: Really well I wasn't in the infirmary when I saw her.

Adam: What!

Kaddy: She came into my room; well technically it was her room but I have been using it.

Adam: Kaddy where is she.

Kaddy: First of all Adam she is not fine and needs to ba alone. I can see why she wasn't talking to you.

Adam: And why is that?

Adam was getting a little upset now.

Kaddy: You keep asking her what wrong, right when she's about too and you scare her off.

Jesse: Where is she Kaddy? Please tell us.

Kaddy: Not before you listen to what I have to say.

Brennan: Fine we'll listen.

Kaddy: Good. You'll need to sit down for this.

They all found a chair and each looking anxious.

Kaddy: First of all, Adam asked me to help Jamie and I told her that.

Adam: What! Why would you do that?

Kaddy: She needed to know now please listen Adam because if you don't Jamie might die.

Adam: Alright.

Kaddy: Jamie told me what was bothering her and she told some of the kids of the X-Men team.

Brennan was about to speak up but Kaddy stopped him.

Kaddy: She wasn't ready to tell you yet.

Shalimar: But we're her family.

Kaddy: Shal something bad happened to her at a young age. You have been through something traumatic right? Did you open up so quickly to your friends?

Shalimar: No. I didn't.

Lexa: I think I know how to talk to her.

Kaddy: I thought you would.

Lexa smiled while the others were confused.

Kaddy: She's at Sanctuary 2 waiting for you. Be gentle because she's alone and scared. You should go now.

Adam: Thanks a lot Kaddy.

Kaddy: Anytime Adam. Good luck, and Adam?

Adam: Yeah.

Kaddy: Be patient with her. She really needs you.

Adam: Okay, thanks again.

After that the entire Mutant X team had headed home.

Adam: Jamie? You here?

Jamie walked out into the light in front of the Mutant X team.

Jamie: Yeah I'm here.

Adam: How are you feeling?

Jamie: Crappy. Did you know I started mutating?

Adam: No I didn't. Why didn't you tell me?

Jamie: Cause at the time it was none of your business.

Adam: And now?

Jamie: Mutants are your business.

Adam: When you're ready to tell me the whole story you know where to find me.

Jamie: Thanks Adam.

The Mutant X team dispersed but Jamie stopped Lexa.

Jamie: Can I talk to you?

Lexa: Sure.

**_Please Review!_**


	12. Next Time

Ch. 12 Next Time On Mutant X

Episode 4: Mutant X- Red Flags

Adam and his team were asked by Charles Xavier for help with a mutant. Once the Mutant X got there Kaddy wasn't the one who was in trouble, it was Jamie. Jamie told Kaddy about her tortured experience one summer and it was the reason for Jamie's pain, and change. Can Adam help Jamie before it is too late? Look for Mutant X: Red Flags coming in August.

Summary: Little by little the Mutant X team learn more of Jamie's past; and the more they find out the more they are worried for her life. The Mutant X team learn of the summer that changed Jamie's life forever and about the cure for all death dates. Jamie is still not telling them something.

Please tell me what you think of Episode 3 and tell me if you would read the next one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
